Under the Mistletoe
by MyLatte
Summary: My first songfic, and it's to the pokemon song, 'Under the Mistletoe'. Ash and Misty meet under the mistletoe, and, you know the rules! Lots of fluff! AAML/Pokeshipping/AshxMisty. No flaming please.


Yay! Fourth story up, and second Pokemon one! Anyway, it's my first songfic, and it's funny how _literally _I took the words. Oh Well. Anyway, it's AAML/Pokeshipping/AshxMisty whatever you want to call it. Yeah, and it kind of changes from third person to first person halfway through, which isn't good, but I couldn't be bothered going back and changing the POV's! I hope you still like the story despite that. No flaming please! Enjoy!

And sorry for any spelling mistakes, my computers went AWOL and I had to use a laptop, which only had wordpad :|

**Disclaimer: **I don't own pokemon or any of the characters or songs in this story.

* * *

_There's a feelin' I'm gettin'_

_I just can't explain_

_Makin' me glad tonight_

_Maybe it's Christmas,_

_Maybe the snow_

_Maybe the mistletoe_

"What's on your mind, Ash?" Brock asked the young, raven-haired boy. Ash's chocolate brown eyes were faraway, and a half smile was on his face. This snapped the boy back into reality.

"The whole Christmas thing is on my mind." Ash replied. "It's such a happy time of the year, everyone forgets their troubles and grudges to spread cheer. Even the pokemon are getting into it." He waved his hand towards the group of pokemon playing with each other by the Christmas tree. "It gives me this feeling, I just can't explain, but it makes me glad, knowing that most people are happy right now. But, I worry about those who aren't happy on Christmas... who don't get presents from people, I know some people don't celebrate it, but the ones that do, should all feel loved at this time of the year."

"You're right, it is a wonderful time of the year, and what you said was very... _insightful_. Though the snow is a bit of a bummer, so cold." The breeder mock shivered and chuckled to himself. "And Ash, don't worry about those people who aren't happy on Christmas, you can't protect everyone."

"I can try!" Ash exclaimed angrily, raising his voice a little, but then toned it down and laughed. "I like the snow, it's fun, and it makes me happy, because it reminds me Christmas is near." He mused. "I do wonder what it would be like though, in the Hoenn and Sinnoh regions, the way it's Summer at their Christmas, it'd be different, but good I reckon."

"Yeah, It'd be certainly _different._" Brock smiled.

_There's a secret I'm keeping, that no one can hear  
_

_I'm feeling deep in my heart  
_

_Maybe this Christmas my true love will show  
_

_Under the mistletoe_

Misty glanced around the the crowded lounge room of Professor Oak's house. The place was very festively decorated, with Christmas decorations covering every part of the wall, and carols providing pleasant background music while the guests talked and hung out. It was turning out to be a lovely evening so far.

There was one person Misty noticed in particular. But he was busy talking to their breeder friend, Brock. He looked so handsome in his suit and tie, and his messy jet-black hair was somewhat neater than usual. Every so often his choclate brown eyes would dart around, as if he were searching for something. But that's how his eyes were, always inquisitive.

"Misty, enjoying the party?" A voice interrupted her daydreams, and she turned to face the sound, and smiled.

"Oh, Hi Gary." She replied. "Yeah, the party is great so far. The Pallet towners sure know how to celebrate."

"Yeah, we are a very close-knit town, everybody knows everybody, and it's sort of like we are one big family, if someone has a child, everyone in the town helps raise him or her, it's really cool." The brunette mused.

"That sounds awesome, no wonder Mrs. Ketchum and Professor Oak are such good friends, it just dawned on me." Misty laughed inwardly at herself for not realising this earlier.

"So, I've noticed you've been watching someone tonight, could you tell me who this special someone is?" He asked, jokingly, but Misty saw through him. He was dying of curiosity.

"That's a secret for me to know, and you not to find out." The red head mumbled and rolled her eyes.

"C'mon Mist, It's Ash, isn't it?" These words surprised Misty, had she been watching him quite so obviously? She hadn't thought so. But it was true, she had been watching _Ash. _There was something about him that had Misty captivated. She wasn't sure what this feeling was, but she thought it was a little more than friendship.

_Jolly Old St. Nicholas_

_Before the night is through_

_There's something very special that I'd like to say to you_

_Merry, Merry Christmas_

_And I'd like you to know_

_I'm hoping that I meet someone under the mistletoe_

Gary had left Misty to go greet some other guests he had yet to talk to. Misty was standing in the doorframe of Professor Oak's kitchen and looking back out into the lounge. She had tried not to stare at Ash so much, but he just look so _handsome _all dressed up. She couldn't help it. He hadn't seemed to notice this yet, and she was thankful for that.

She tilted her head upwards, and gasped. It was a mistletoe! She didn't even realise it she'd been standing under it the whole time. Once she'd recoverd from the initial shock, she smiled to herself. Maybe she could meet a certain someone under here tonight.

_Now there's a crowd at the party  
_

_Our friends are all here  
_

_Everyone's warm and bright  
_

_Maybe I'll meet him where hearts are aglow  
_

_Under the mistletoe_

_Maybe I'll just stand here_

_  
And no one will know_

_  
I'm under the mistletoe_

-Ash's POV-

I stole a glance around the room while Brock was preoccupied enthusing about the wonders of a Nurse Joy he'd met at the party. Surely Brock wouldn't notice if I looked away for just a little while.

The party was crowded now, the whole lounge was filled up, and the guests spilled out onto the front lawn. May was talking to Drew over the other side of the room, and Dawn was talking to Zoey and Kenny. The Professor and my mum were talking to some other people from Pallet, and there was just lots of socialising going on in general. It was a great party, it had a great atmosphere. Just chilled back and relaxed, but still excitement in the air because of the coming holiday.

As I observed the room, my attention settled on one person. She was standing in the doorframe, and when I looked at her, I realised she had been looking at me. She blushed and looked away. Misty looked very pretty tonight, she had on a red and green dress that was cute off just above the knee. On her feet were light red heels and she had on little candycane earrings.

She previously had been talking to May and Dawn, the three of them were best friends now, but she seemed content in just standing there. I don't know why, there were more interesting things to do.

_Jolly Old St. Nicholas_

_Before the night is through_

_There's something very special that I'd like to say to you_

_Merry, Merry Christmas_

_And I'd like you to know_

_I'm hoping that I don't get caught under the mistletoe_

I hadn't tuned back into Brock's oh-so-interesting conversation, I was still watching Misty. I don't think she was aware of this, for some reason. She looked up above her neck, and gasped quietly. I followed her gaze, and almost gasped myself. But this would have caused Brock to notice I wasn't listening, then he would ask what was wrong, and I would have to either lie, mutter incoherently or tell him the truth. And I don't think I could do any of that.

She was standing below the mistletoe.

Misty quickly got over this, and resumed her normal position, though she looked like she had no desire to move from her spot. This made me nervous, if I needed to go to the kitchen for any reason, and she was standing there, then, well, you know what would happen. But I couldn't do that! I couldn't kiss her in front of all these people!

But then her eyes sweeped across the room, and her eyes settled on someone else. Ritchie. _Ritchie. _This made my blood boil. She wanted Ritchie under the mistletoe. Nothing could anger me more, Misty was my friend, not his, and if anyone were to say, _date _Misty, it would be me. She was mine! I'd known her for longer than he had, how dare he take her away!

_Now there's a crowd at the party  
_

_Our friends are all here  
_

_Everyone's warm and bright_

_Maybe he'll find out_

_You just never know_

-Misty's POV-

I still couldn't believe I was standing under the mistletoe. It wasn't nescessarily a bad thing, unless someone I didn't want to _kiss _walked through. But then, I would step away, and once they were gone, resume my position. I was waiting for someone in particular to walk underneath.

Ash.

I had come to realise, while I was looking at him tonight, that I was really, utterly _in love _with him, I had always just denyed it. I know it sounds like it's too strong, but it wasn't, really. I had some sort of connection to him, some sort of tie that couldn't be broken, no matter how far apart we were. It was like we were made for each other, two halves of a whole. If only he felt the same way. I was sure he couldn't. How could someone like him love someone like me?

_Maybe I'll stand here_

_Maybe I'll go_

-Ash's POV-

I stretched my arms and yawned. I was still stuck talking to Brock, though Dawn had drifted into our group and was chatting away. I was being unusually quiet. Something was upsetting me. And I knew exactly what it was. Ritchie. I don't know why I was feeling so angry, it's not like Ritchie had done anything purposely to annoy me. And why was I feeling like this for Misty? She was Misty, my best friend, and nothing else, right? _Right? _

I was torn between two options, standing here and staying in this conversation, trying to keep my mind off Ritchie and Misty. Or marching right over there and standing under the mistletoe. I couldn't decide.

"Maybe I'll stand here, maybe I'll go..." I mumbled under my breath to myself.

Dawn turned to me. "Hmm... what was that?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh nothing." The words came out too quickly and got jumbled together.

_Maybe this Christmas_

_I might let him know_

-Misty's POV-

I didn't know what to do. I wanted to tell Ash what I was feeling right now, but that would completely and utterly mortify me, because, he would reject me. But I needed to get my feelings out in the open. But, I could just carry on like this, maybe drop some hints, and work on our relationship.

So, I decided to wait under the mistletoe, and see how things panned out for the rest of the evening.

_Maybe this Christmas_

_I might just get... Uh oh..._

-Ash's POV-

I saw Misty look at Ritchie again, and this infuriated me. It annoyed me so much, I didn't know what I was doing. I stood up, and walked out of the group I had been standing in.

"Ash, where are you going?" Dawn asked, bewildered.

"Excuse me." I mumbled, pushing past people, leaving my friends behind me, curious. I marched straight up to Misty, who hadn't moved from her spot.

_Uh oh... _What was I doing? I hadn't been aware of my actions, until now. Misty was sure to reject me, and then, I would be mortified. But it was too late now. I was standing right under the mistletoe with her, and you know the rule. This was stupid to let my emotions override me like this. Uh oh...

Then suddenly, she kissed me. And I almost fainted from happiness.

* * *

**Yay! Finished and uploaded! Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
